Faith in the Memories of Darkness
by Sierra Omega
Summary: Link is saddened after his defeat of Ganon and the loss of his friends and cache of momentos from his journey. Not even Saria remembers what had transpired even in the past... and he begins to lose faith. With a new evil apporaching can he find the spirit


FaithZelda ****

Faith in the Memories of Darkness

__

BY Sierra Omega

Author's Note: This is my first Zelda fic to actually post, so I hope you guys like it! I'm not sure yet where it's going to go… but I've got some ideas. Have fun and please review!

**__**

PROLOGUE: Alone in thought… make the shadows disappear…

He awakened with a start and a cold sweat in the dead of night, no moon or stars shining from his window for ominously dark clouds obscured them. Shadows flickered around the small room, black candles about to vanish into even deeper consuming blackness. The dreams were coming again, even more frequent and vividly than ever before… each time he woke up he wished that he'd never fallen asleep.

Navi stirred slightly from his bedside table but did not wake… the small fairy remained undisturbed by his small cry upon leaving the world of slumber. He sighed heavily as he glanced in her direction, wiping his face and rubbing his eyes. Unconsciously he reached for his sword, but realized that he no longer had it. Upon returning to his own time it had disappeared along with the rest of his small cache of collected items. He had to admit that he missed the adventures and would trade anything to get them back, but all the same he feared the memories of himself. The small boy didn't want to remember all of the horrors he'd experienced…

Slowly he rose to his feet, aimlessly putting on the thin leather boots that provided little protection from the chilling winds of coming winter. Buttoning up his green tunic he walked outside to the balcony of his small treehouse home, mind wandering to the dozens of places in the pit of his memory.

_I wish I could leave, but there's nowhere to go…_ he thought sadly. _No one will remember, as Zelda had told me before coming back. I can't ride Epona anymore… I can't visit the palace again… is there a life left for me? Or am I just supposed to grow up in this village of eternal childhood until I'm cast out?_

Already he was beginning to get older, having been a year since the defeat of his enemies in the realms of Time. It appeared at last that his child's body was catching up to the sharp mind… trained even further by the constant battle experience and endurance of great hardships…

As before everything had started, his only friend now was Saria. Saria, the different one… but unlike himself, she was greatly respected by the Kokori for her innate attunement with elements of magic. She was the only one who would really bother talking to him and really cared about him… but again, she remembered nothing of what had transpired when Ganondorf came along to ruin their lives, so their relationship was so much different and distant than before…

The faint sound of an elusive song reached his elegantly pointed Hylian ears, and he raised his cobalt eyes skywards in search of the source while running a hand though his sandy golden hair.

Sand… and the memory of the golden, barren desert of the east now haunted him as he glanced frowningly at a lock of his long bangs. The fortress where the witches Koume and Kotake had cruelly taken prisoner the sage Nabooru… the village of amazon women feared for their beauty and combat prowess.

He heard the song again, high and sad… exactly reflecting the darkness of the depths of his heart. The notes reverberated repeatedly in his ears, soothing his soul but at the same time echoing his growing loneliness. The images of the past and future washed over him in a comforting yet cold wave; each detail screaming out to his mind's eye. He'd forgotten nothing… the recollection was complete down to every word spoken to him. It was his nature to listen… he'd never fancied speaking all that much, even to Saria.

Gazing at the blackened sky a part in the clouds appeared, revealing the silvery orb of the Hyrule moon. It stared unblinkingly into his eyes; an all-knowing entity that watched all but said nothing. It was in a way like him; unable to speak of the many things it had witnessed for the simple sake of preserving Time.

_But unlike me,_ he pondered, _it doesn't care about wanting adventure… or living a life outside a monotonous day-by-day experience of nothing. I want to go… I don't belong here. Who am I?_

Unbeknownst to the young boy, three deities were watching him from a distance in their skyward sanctuaries. All three were saddened by his losses, and concerned for his lonely and questioning state.

_He is losing his focus…_

**Yes, sister… he lacks the spirit he had before…**

But what to do? He must be ready for the next test! There cannot be anything in his way to destroy the coming evil!

****

Fear not, Farore. He shall be ready… we will make certain of that.

_But it will not be easy…_

It seems that nothing ever is, Nayru. Nothing ever is…

Author's Notes: Please give me input! Short for me, yes, but it was an on-the-spot inspiration! More to come soon! ~Sierra Omega~


End file.
